Many passenger vehicles now incorporate an integrated communication system. A Vehicle Communication Unit (VCU) used in conjunction with a Wide Area Network (WAN) such as a cellular telephone network or a satellite communication system allows for a variety of fee-based subscription services to be provided in a mobile environment. The VCU is typically a vehicle telematics device including a cellular radio, satellite transceiver and a global positioning system (GPS). Communication through a carrier service may be initiated at the VCU at turn-on or through manual or voice command phone number entry. Typically, a radio communication link is established between the VCU and a Wide Area Network (WAN), using a node of the WAN in the vicinity of the VCU. In addition to enabling telecommunication services, a telematics device may be configured to perform various processing functions and to exchange various types of data through a service provider.
In order to provide telematics services to a customer, various software updates, reconfigurations, and other forms of technical services may be required at the customer's telematics device. One solution for providing such services involves automated technical services download to the teleinatics device from the service center. However, when a service provider is unable to provide the technical services to a telematics device due to an intervening cause, such as when the telematics device is operating defectively, the vehicle must be brought to a service facility such as a dealership for technical services and maintenance. A service provider typically offers various services to a subscriber including the assistance of a live advisor. If a customer is aware of a telematics malfunction or desires some form of technical services, an advisor at a service center may be able to provide assistance. However, many types of technical services require the upload of data to a telematics device, and in some cases diagnostic functions as well. In order to provide such services to a client, an advisor may be required to transfer a customer to a technically trained customer service agent or department in order to diagnose problems or implement technical services. Transfer of customers to other advisors and departments is undesirable due to inherent organizational inefficiencies and potential customer dissatisfaction.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide a method and system for managing technical services within a mobile vehicle communications system that overcomes these and other disadvantages.